Kitten body, Ninja Mind, Human Soul
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When the Akatsuki are turned into kittens and Sent to another world, a young girl who lives on her own takes them in. Can she find a way to stay sane with Ten S ranked Ninjas living with her? You Decide the pairing! PLease vote!


Amalthea: Ok I have been reading WAY TOO MANY "Akatsuki gets turned into kittens" stories… Although I found a really good one! It's called Consider Yourselves Kitties by DaniZaraki, GO CHECK IT OUT! I nearly died of laughter reading it! DaniZaraki, if you read this, please enjoy since you inspired me! In the meantime, KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or any songs that may appear! All she owns are the kitten forms and the romance between her Character and Two of the Akatsuki members! **Warning**: Extreme Randomness can and will occur if I had sugar before writing! Please vote in her Poll and Read and review her stories! Fanart is Very Welcomed!

Ok you get to choose the Akatsuki members for the pairing! The first two to lets say ten votes get to be with the character, one thing though there will be only on Uchiha in the pairing if Tobi or Itachi make it!

Itachi:

Kisame:

Sasori:

Deidara:

Tobi/Madara:

Zetsu:

Hidan:

Kazazu:

Ch.1

Pein groaned as he sat up and looked around to find himself in a box with a bunch of kittens; he moved his hand to cradle his aching head when he realized it was now a ginger colored paw! He yelped softly and quickly examined his body to find he was a small ginger colored kitten with gray spots in place of his piercings, he then realized who the other kittens were and quickly looked for Konan. He found her snuggled into a corner and he had to admit her kitten form was beautiful with its silvery blue fur; he walked over to her and nuzzled her softly as he called her name. Konan sat up with a small groan and looked at her crush only to freeze at the sight of him being a kitten; she quickly asked what happened to them as she looked around at the others who were now starting to wake up….

Meanwhile…

An 18 year old named Amalthea Bogart was walking through the inky blackness of the night; she was cold and alone because her boyfriend of two years had just told her that he was dumping her for another woman that was much prettier than her. Amalthea sighed as she had been bullied when younger and had somewhat low self esteem because of it, she sighed again as she walked up the street to her house that was now dark since Jerk face had packed his stuff and left while she had gone for a walk to clear her head. She then noticed a box on her doorstep and gently opened it to find ten oddly colored Kittens shivering in the cool winter air. Her eyes softened as she had a soft spot for cats and she picked up the box, she nudged the door open with her foot then stepped inside. She carried the box to the living room and quickly scooped the kittens out of the box, she smiled and said softly "It's good thing I found all of you in time…with Ginta leaving me for that slightly older and so called prettier girl, I could use the company."

Pein looked into the girl's sad eyes and then looked at the others when their host was in the other room; he then told them "_**All of you are to be on your best behavior with her! We do not need to be thrown out when we now have a safe place to stay for now.**_"

Amalthea then walked into the room where the kittens were and took a better look at them and chuckled softly as she said "If I didn't know better, I'd say I've been reading too many "Akatsuki are turned into Kittens" Fanfiction…because you guys remind me of the those stories."

She then noticed once she had said that, the kittens had all whipped their heads towards and she blinked in shock as she said "Ok?"

Suddenly one of the kittens that had an orange patch over most of his face while the rest of him was a dark brown came running over, She smiled as the affectionate kitten purred and rubbed himself against her ankles then sighed as she said "Ok now to name you guys…"

Amalthea scooped up the Kitten that was rubbing against her and looked at him closely as she sighed and said "I can't help it, I have to name you Tobi with that orange patch on your face little guy."

She snuggled him close then placed him on the floor as she scooped up Konan gently, she looked at the pretty female kitten and smiled as she said "Tenshi is your name little lady…"

The names quickly flew from her lips as the kittens were impressed at the fact each name had something on their personality…

Itachi: Raven

Hidan: Jashin

Kazazu: Dollar (XD)

Pein: Akuma

Kisame: Jaws

Sasori: Puppet

Deidara: Clay

Zetsu: Oreo

Amalthea then yawned and told them that they better head to bed for the night and that they were more than welcomed to sleep on her bed or in areas around her room. She stood up and walked down the hall with the kittens following her, when she turned on the light in her room she heard startled meows and turned to find her new pets were staring at her walls which had a bunch of Akatsuki pictures and poster on it. She sighed as "Akuma" looked at her for an explanation and explained about Naruto and how it was one of her favorite shows. By the time she was done, it was 2 in the morning and she crawled into her bed as the kitten she had named Tobi curled up on her pillow. She wished them all a good night then promptly passed out into sweet dreams, Tobi waited until everyone was asleep then raised his head to look at their new "owner".

Madara sighed as he looked at the chocolate haired girl with the pale skin, she then started to whimper as she whispered "_Daddy, no! Please don't leave me alone_!"

He nuzzled her face comfortingly and purred as she suddenly jerked awake with sad cry, she felt her heart pounding in her chest at the familiar nightmare she had once every month. She lay back down and found Tobi was meowing happily as he licked the side of her face, she tilted her head towards him and he went to lick her cheek but wound up pressing his lips to hers by accident! Amalthea was startled when a small pop and a puff of smoke happened, it soon cleared and she stared in disbelief at seeing MADARA UCHIHA aka TOBI in her bed lying next to her! Amalthea blinked as she pinched herself then reached out to fell the cool clay mask her bed partner was wearing, Amalthea then whispered as he gently pinned her hand before she could lift his mask up "OMG, you're really real…but then that means…"

Tobi nodded as she blushed then he asked "Just how much do you know about our group?"

Amalthea sighed and whispered in his ear just how much she knew in general tones causing him to blink and look at her, he then smiled under his mask and told her that he wouldn't press her for info causing her thank him softly. She then yawned and laid back down as her eyes were getting heavy, Tobi chuckled and told her to sleep and that he would be fine. Amalthea was quickly out like a light as her head hit the pillow and Tobi laid down next to her and closed his eyes, it was a few minutes later that he opened his eyes to a weight on his chest and found their host snuggled up to him with her head on his chest. He chuckled and smoothed her hair back from her face then went back to sleep…

The next morning…

Amalthea woke to plaintive meows from the floor; she wiggled out of the blankets to see nine Kittens staring up at her. She blinked and softly said "Wait a minute…weren't there ten kittens yesterday?"

A hyper male's voice answered her "Tobi is right here! Tobi is a good boy, pretty lady!"

She blinked at the male in her bed as the events of last night popped into her head and squeaked as the kittens on the floor stared at Tobi in shock. Amalthea was so embarrassed when Tobi said "Tobi liked the Pretty lady snuggling with him last night!"

Some of the kittens started laughing at her face as she realized her habit of snuggling up to the closest thing had struck again, she quickly apologized for that with a beet red face and then hopped out of bed as she asked "Who's hungry?"

A chorus of meows and "Tobi is!" answered her.

She grinned and then headed for the kitchen to cook breakfast with her new house guests following her, she giggled as Tobi tried to pick up Deidara who was hissing at him and trying to run. Noticing how agitated the blonde Kitten was getting, she then said "Tobi, Please leave him alone for now. I have something with chocolate for you to try."

The whole Group blinked in shock as Tobi did just that and sat at the table, Amalthea giggled at their shocked looks and said "I have a sister that can be just as hyper as Tobi when she is going on three days with no sleep."

Pein then walked over and meowed at her with curious eyes then looked at Tobi and back to her, she puzzled over it for a moment and then realized what he was asking as she said "Well I think Tobi became human when we accidently kissed last night…"

The wide eyes from the males had her giggling and she told them that she wouldn't kiss them unless they wanted her to; Pein sighed and pawed her leg as he meowed again and gave a pair of pleading eyes then looked at Konan who was nodding at him. Amalthea blinked as she realized what he wanted so she asked if it was truly ok with him and any of the others who wanted to kissed, all the males nodded while Konan sighed. Amalthea then gently picked up Pein and then kissed the top of his head causing the pop and cloud of smoke as he returned to human form, she repeated the process for the other males until all the males were human. It was Pein who returned Konan to human form his kiss and then they all turned to Amalthea who sighed in amusement, she told them to sit down and she would answer any questions that they had about her world.

Two hours later…

The questioning lasted all breakfast and Amalthea could understand their curiosity about her world as she answered their questions the best she could, she then started to clean up as the Akatsuki members went into the living room but was surprised when Kisame and Itachi started to help her clear the table. She smiled at them and thanked them for their help as Sasori who was the only one to not eat came in, she smiled at him and asked if he needed anything causing him to shake his head. Amalthea nodded then headed upstairs with Tobi right behind her, she entered her room and waited for Tobi to come in before shutting the door. Tobi then became serious as his true personality came out; Madara looked at the girl and thanked her for returning them to normal.

Amalthea blushed and told him it was no problem as she started to walk over to the bed when she suddenly tripped in Madara. Once they hit the ground, Amalthea accidently kissed him and there was a loud *POP* as Madara found himself as a kitten again. He meowed in shock as Amalthea sat there in disbelief at what just happened, she then gently scooped him up and asked if he was ok.

Madara looked up at her then meowed "_**I'm fine but at least we found out that if kissed again while in human form, we'll become kittens again."**_

Amalthea then paused in shock after nodding in agreement and said "No way! I just understood you as a kitten!"

Amalthea and her companion looked at each other in surprise then decided to tell the others what they had found out….


End file.
